User talk:Rod12/Archive 2
Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ^Ad block xD Background File:Green Arrow Background.jpg Background color is 006600. - Doomlurker 20:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) December I couldn't find that image, I kept an eye out but it didn't crop up, sorry. Good work as always with the featured articles and got quite a few assignments keeping me busy on the lead up to christmas. How about you? -Doomlurker 15:43, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Updating Things were a couple of years out of date on the main Green Arrow page, so I'm trying my best to bring things up to date, I'm trying to make only minor semantic changes to keep the original intent in place while keeping the info relevant -Tiggerpete 02:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hi. yeah I read Green Arrow, I look forward to it when it comes out, but currently it seems only average so far, I'm still waiting for the "big things" that were promised for Green Arrow, so far it seems more like the series isn't quite hitting its potential for greatness. still, its far from being on my chopping block to be dropped. mostly I'm trying to fill out my Green Arrow runs, I have the first mini from the 80's, and all of Green Arrow/Black Canary, as well as the current series, but I have major holes in vol. 2 and 3. oh well, I guess its gonna take time, but the fun is in the hunt sometimes. at least vol.3 is collected in trades. Tiggerpete 22:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Batman Wiki Ah yes, I was supposed to give you rights, I'll do it presently so you can update the main page. Also I enjoyed Dr. Who, not the best episode I've seen but I enjoyed it none-the-less.- Doomlurker 21:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) This weeks Dr. Who looks a lot more interesting to me, I hope it doesn't disappoint. And sure you can give me admin rights on Green Lantern if you want. - Doomlurker 23:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Wordmarks (Wiki logos) I've been updating a few wiki wordmarks (Batman and Aquaman) to fit with the DCnU titles. With the Aquaman one, I was wondering if you knew where I could find a high quality image of the title for me to edit because the one I used (as you can probably see) is a bit rough around the edges. I was also wondering if you wanted me to knock you up one for Green Arrow and any other of your wikis that are now in the DCnU. - Doomlurker 12:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I think thats about the same quality as the image I used. I'll give it another go at some point because I'd prefer them to be png images like the Batman and Green Lantern ones which aren't surrounded by white. - Doomlurker 22:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I know how to do it, because I did it with Batman and Green Lantern, and that's why the Aquaman logo went wrong when I was cutting it it cut off some of the black outline. And I found the image but it looks around the same quality. - Doomlurker 22:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, they'll have to stay the same. Although MM could use the background removed like I did with Batman. - Doomlurker 23:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Of the wiki wordmark. So behind "Martian Manhunter" logo there is blue, I could possibly get rid of it so its just the words. - Doomlurker 00:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Aquaman is sorted, at least until I get a super high resolution image to work with! seems taking them from comic covers works better as it is a bigger image. - Doomlurker 21:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I've done Hawkman too, and I'm really looking forward to seeing footage from the Dark Knight Rises! I'm still waiting for the Empire pictures in high resolution! Looks amazing! - Doomlurker 21:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I have temporary admin rights on this wiki? So I can sort the wordmark. - Doomlurker 21:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Might as well. - Doomlurker 22:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wordmarks I think I've done all of the wordmarks now, except for the Blue Beetle and Booster Gold one. Oh and Wonder Woman but I might just leave that one. If I've missed any let me know. - Doomlurker 01:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Update I'm going through the wikis (in no particular order) and trying to update the infoboxes with new 52 images where possible. I haven't gotten too far yet though. Also did you notice that I updated the favicon here of the more recent arrow logo? - Doomlurker 00:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind doing it as a project. New 52ing all the necessary articles. But obviously if you find suitable images go ahead and upload them. - Doomlurker 00:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) With Green Lantern and Batman I figure we just do the same. Update the pictures where possible. Adding information to the articles is going to take longer but might as well focus on the images for now. - Doomlurker 16:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I updated the colourings of the User talk boxes on this site. - Doomlurker 19:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I probably will do it on the other sites. - Doomlurker 20:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A page should probably be created for upcoming pilot for the show called Arrow. - Doomlurker 19:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Message http://wonder-woman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Rod12 its still there according to my end, I never got your response and certainly didn't delete it. I have no idea what you replied. - Doomlurker 00:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ''Arrow'' I uploaded the first official picture of Green Arrow from Arrow onto Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)/Gallery. - Doomlurker 17:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Comicbookmovie.com and you could. I knew Amanda Waller was on Superman Wiki so I linked all character links to there on the Batman Wiki but if you want to move her to Batman that's fine by me, it just means the links will need to be reverted to link to Batman. Also, let me know when you have an idea about where you think Justice League #7 should go. I don't think we know enough just yet. - Doomlurker 20:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Blog Green Arrow blog done. And I got your message about you doing the comicvine links. I'll possibly do Blue Beetle and Booster Gold next, although they're the characters I'm least familiar with. - Doomlurker 23:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Other than Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, I haven't done Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman or Shazam yet. I might break Shazam down into Animal Man and Swamp Thing as well. I added another character, well characters, to the Batman one too. - Doomlurker 23:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It'll be easy enough, I'll probably do a separate blog for Shazam and for the others rather than putting them all in one. - Doomlurker 23:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Template Check out Green Arrow (Oliver Queen). I've designed the new template with the actual colours from Green Arrow's costume. Let me know if you like the new colourings and I'll go ahead and update the rest of the templates on here. I'm all done with Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Shazam and Blue Beetle/Booster Gold - Doomlurker 15:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Look at it now, that's about the best I can do without making the character name at the top huge. - Doomlurker 19:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to come up with a template for episodes in general, there's one on Aquaman (w:c:aquaman:Template:Infobox Episode) Maybe we should put that on each wiki? - Doomlurker 19:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was tampering with the template while you replied. Which did you say was perfect? The one that it is at now or the one with the even smaller general information text? - Doomlurker 19:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I've made it smaller again, not as small as it was though, the reason being it needs to be smaller than the character name but bigger than the information below it. Hope you think it looks alright. And I'll probably add that template to Batman and Green Lantern too. - Doomlurker 20:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Update Good work. I added a new background to Aquaman, I wanted to use different pictures but it'll do. We'll have to do some work on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold soon. - Doomlurker 22:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, maybe Green Arrow or Superman. - Doomlurker 14:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Green Arrow City Walls Is that really the way you make story arc pages? I usually make them like volumes w:c:aquaman:Aquaman: Death of a Prince. - Doomlurker 21:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I started you off, adding a few issue covers. - Doomlurker 00:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi This really is not about the post I was just not sure how to get a hold of you. I am a big Green Arrow fan and I would like to talk to you on chat on here or on email message i will be on chat today and if you are interested hop on or just comment back. Thank you. From Jaxon93 Affiliation Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia Community Development team. I was wondering if you would be interested in affiliating with Arrow wiki. I think it would be really beneficial for both wikis in terms of becoming more popular and getting good traffic. What do you think? LexiLexi 08:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me Rod so unless you have any objections I say go for it. - Doomlurker 13:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You'd have to ask LexiLexi but Batman Wiki affiliates don't effect the way that we edit things on the Batman wiki. - Doomlurker 22:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hi! I'm happy to hear that you like the idea of affiliation with Arrow wiki. As for your question about it changing how your wiki is editing, affiliation will not change that. The only "change" that will occur is that users on this wiki will have a chance to check out the other wiki (like a webring) and vice versa. They could be editing here, see that you are affiliated with Arrow, and say "Oh, they're similar, I might enjoy that one too." In terms of format and editing, nothing will change. Thanks for asking! LexiLexi 18:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) New Series Can do if you want. - Doomlurker 19:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Justice League on its own is fine. And I think I briefly updated an infobox on one of the wikis but overall the page is in need of the updates. As will Teen Titans and Justice Society (assuming it forms) - Doomlurker 20:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Justice League We're probably going to need two versions of the article because I don't like a littering of links, one is enough, the format of mine is also DCnU not Post Flashpoint and the list should probably be split up into time periods so founders is divided up into Pre and Post Flashpoint which is probably the main one. I also prefer links to characters not on the wiki to be w:c: links rather than just linking to the characters. But the update is good. - Doomlurker 00:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well in the first section there are three or more links to the same characters when it's only really necessary to have one. But I haven't got time to go through it now so I'll do it when I can. - Doomlurker 00:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how accurate it is but I think we should do some of the list pages like List of Founders of the Justice League, unless we go ahead and split it into separate articles. - Doomlurker 22:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Justice Society It's up to you but I think Black Canary being part of the team justifies its place here. As for the DCnU article we won't know if it's relevant here until further down the line because at the moment we know that it includes Jay Garrick, Alan Scott, Hawkgirl, Al Pratt possibly Mister Terrific (and they're just the ones that have appeared) so until we know more there aren't any Green Arrow characters (or characters that have pages on this wiki) in the New 52 version. On the topic of Earth 2, I added issue 3 to Green Lantern Wiki and if the cover is anything to go by it seems likely that issue 4 will belong on Hawkman. - Doomlurker 10:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Issue 0 is already on Batman, and I just read the solicit and issue 4 introduces Atom Smasher too which is also on Hawkman so I'll add issue 4 there. - Doomlurker 22:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Justice League and Smallville I think the main Justice League page is done, I'll have to go through each wiki and edit them so that the links read w:c:batman:Batman (Bruce Wayne) etc. opposed to what they currently read but for example on this wiki Green Arrow doesn't need to be w:c:greenarrow:Green Arrow which is why it'll be an editing project on each wiki. I haven't updated the Leaders list because I can't find anywhere that specifically states who led at what time. For the Smallville articles... I think it is a huge project because the majority of the articles I look at they don't actually link to the right articles for instance they link to John Jones rather than Martian Manhunter (Phil Morris). And I still don't think the majority of the articles are needed on most sites, the only site that should have all the articles really is Superman Rebirth. - Doomlurker 16:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you separated the leaders' list page? In a similar way to what I did with the founders? And I'll start deleting the Smallville articles on Aquaman that aren't related to Aquaman. - Doomlurker 20:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave teams that actually include characters from that wiki, for instance Aquaman is a member of the Justice League so the Justice League (Smallville) page will stay. I don't mind having a main Smallville page on the wikis though as it relates to the character in that they appeared in that show. - Doomlurker 20:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I didn't realise quite how many articles about Smallville there were on Aquaman, the number of articles on the wiki is gonna be seriously depleted by the end of it. And I did hear about The Joker's return, it sounds like it's going to be a really interesting story. - Doomlurker 21:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Update I've got rid of all the Smallville cast (that didn't appear in Mercy Reef) other than Alan Ritchson and Elena Satine and I've deleted all the teams other than the Justice League, I'm in the process of deleting the characters. All the pictures on the pages I've deleted are gone too. - Doomlurker 23:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and it's up to you on the Justice Society (Smallville) issue here - Doomlurker 23:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I deleted all pages (and images... I think) now on Aquaman. Mera and Aquaman need updating but at least it's just those left. I need a massive break now so I won't add Manta just now. - Doomlurker 00:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Arrow Good work with the Arrow articles. There are still a lot of #13s to make I think, I haven't had time and got distracted with other projects. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) There's no rush to get the #13s done because if they're not then we'll make them when it's closer to their release date. I've discovered that on the Batman wiki there is a huge amount of work that needs to be done to the Batman: The Brave and the Bold articles but I think I may continue working on Young Justice articles and general other media articles for the Aquaman Wiki before I even try to tackle that. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Update Good to hear, I've almost done with The Flash Young Justice characters. Just the two biggest articles left which are Flash and Kid Flash. I need to make a few team pages as well but I'll do that after I've done the characters on all the Wikis. Also check out the Young Justice characters category on the Flash and Aquaman, I think you might like the new template I've used for them! - Doomlurker (talk) 00:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I can do Martian Manhunter next, not sure how many articles he'll have but then again Captain Atom and Firestorm and stuff go there so that'll boost it. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates You know how I did that huge editing project where I updated every Infobox template? Well the new template means you can leave things blank and rather than having a blank space on the template that section just won't appear. Let me demonstrate: *First there is your method where it says "None" or "TBA" or "Coming Soon" so that there is something in every field even if it's not applicable. *Then, if you look at this infobox, there is what I think is the more sensible method where if there is no information, or the section doesn't apply, it doesn't appear. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Update The only reason Artemis got created on here is because I caught Batfan gearing up to make it on Batman when she isn't a Batman character so I told him it belongs here, I'll still need to go through the article and adjust it but otherwise it's mostly sorted. Relating to Earth-1 on Superman, that's what their Earth is referred to in Multi-verse terms so I still think that's what the category should be called but whatever, that's what it's going to be called when we get to it on the Batman Wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Update Leave the Justice League and Earth 2 for now. I didn't get all the #15s done, I think I did Aquaman, Hawkman and Wonder Woman and a couple of Batman. Problem is my internet at home has been cut off so I can only edit when I get to a computer away from my house for a while so I can't edit as much as I usually do. So if you could go through and check which comics need #15s that'd be great. I'll let you know when my internet is up and running again properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) #15s You can add Teen Titans to Batman if you want, I'm just completing the last couple of 0 Issue appearances that I missed in my absence (which isn't truly over yet). - Doomlurker (talk) 20:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I did see the Arrow images, they do look good. I think I just have Talon left of the 0 issues. I recently got Arkham Reborn and The Dastardly Deaths of the Rogues (although I haven't had a chance to read the latter). - Doomlurker (talk) 20:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Update Not had much time to get anything done so no I've done any of the #16s. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives